


Everything Is Beautiful

by doomingdawn



Category: B1A4, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Crimes & Criminals, Established Relationship, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Organized Crime, POV Character of Color, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Romance, Synesthesia, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomingdawn/pseuds/doomingdawn
Summary: Gong Chanshik is a synesthete with a passion for life. The undying love of his self-proclaimed soul-mate, Cha Sunwoo, bolsters his obsessive loyalty and encourages his creative side. The artist is spoiled and supported by his wealthy boyfriend, but might the elder’s illegal occupation garner trouble down the road?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rated **M** for mature: themes on crime and other related topics may become more applicable later on; flowery, brisk depictions of sex could show up to further these implications of intimacy.

The darkness of night welcomes chilly winds when I leave the windows open. Our bedroom looks so blue under the pale moonlight, my trained eyes struggling to focus with nothing but the familiar cityscape to aid them. My slender olive limbs slide across our foam-coated mattress, relishing in the bliss of swiping along the cold sheets of the surface. My body heat restores comfort to each curled toe with time. The relief feels like a petty attempt at recreating your own warmth, but then you come home, twenty past midnight, and change clothes like you’re in a rush. I left your favorite soap on the counter in the bathroom, baby. You do so well so fast, scrubbing your arms like a man on a budget. I love you so much. I swoon when you walk out of the light, an inverse shadow cast by the crack in the virtually shut door to our master suite. You climb in beside me, so sneaky and stealthily, but when I coo your name you crawl on top, hitching my legs around your waist and kissing my jaw and neck. I let out a soft, tired chuckle and finally lock with your lips, and when I feel the bass-filled breath falling down my throat, and when our crotches are firmly pressed together, I’m finally yours again.

In the morning, the sun’s clear forecast is just for us. Yellows and oranges, and you’re up first, getting dressed but I can’t lay my hand on your chest, so I whine. Please stay, my babe. Who knows when we’ll dance again? I spread my thighs, part my lips, pout and cry. But my man has a tiny family to support. He’s too virtuous; he knows what’s best. You can’t resist a kiss, and I tug your lower lip between mine, falling across the bed. Angel down, angel down. I know you’re sad when you leave, but can’t you work from home? Can’t I sit on your lap when you make those industrious phone calls? Can’t I rub your neck and watch your forehead wrinkles ebb and flow like the waves of the Pacific? Can’t I make you lunch and feed it to you, too? Can’t I? Why can’t I, Sunwoo? Why must life be so cruel?

You should hear what ridiculousness my brother spouts. He says you’re being unfaithful! He doesn’t know you; not like I do, not at all! I never want you to meet such a sod. I just want to sit on the couch, against the right arm, with you to my left. I’ll cling to your bicep and look over at you more than I have to. Do you remember how we met? Your older sister’s best friend told me you were a virgin. Do you remember that? That was the first thing I ever knew about you. I never knew that your body moved mountains, or that the bridge of your nose would have me staring for hours. They never told me how your deep voice would make my chest throb; they never warned me about its perimeter radiating, engorged borders of solar energy, my soul a golden halo. Every time I said your name I tasted popcorn jelly beans on the body of my tongue, but the first thing I knew about you was that you had never been touched. I expected someone completely different, and from that, I fell in love with you the moment that we met. Your smile was magnetic. You immediately were the light of my life. Until the end of time, I never will forget.

I was rude and straightforward and you were honest. My perfect baby. You spoke clearly about how you were afraid of becoming intimate. How you wanted to feel physical, but was never comfortable enough. We laughed it off like it was nothing, but I wanted to kiss your cheek so bad, because I felt that way too. You must have been so embarrassed, baby. I’m sorry for being such an abrasive kid. How did I lay by your side so calmly when I stayed in your room before school? I was so untouched. I can’t keep my hands off of you now. Off of your palms, your arms, your chest. Your nose, your lips, your ears. Sunwoo… you’re the poet in my heart. I love you as you are. Truth and passion. I want nothing more than to see you smile. To see you soar. 

You left your handgun on the kitchen table this morning. Why did you have that, Sunwoo? Why do you need it? It was worse, knowing you didn’t have it. You never do lie to me, so you told me about it when you got home. Your father owns a business, baby. Why are you doing this? I know. You’re so strong, so manly, so big and tall. Am I selfish for letting his words get to me. I don’t worry about you straying, Sunwoo! Are my fears too transparent? I see it in your eyes. Your words make me calm. Your name is a beautiful dandelion seared in lovely ink. I had the shape of your hand drawn along my lower back in hopes that you might hold me there. You do! You always do, baby. I promise to never stop holding your hand. We’ll get out of this. You aren’t in too deep. You still know where your money comes from, and where your hands belong.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say, because I can’t bear the thought: no, infidelity is _not_ a part of this story. Chanshik is simply, well… a cherub. Concerned but seraphic, and happy nonetheless.


End file.
